Look at me…
by Holy Leonheart
Summary: "If only he could voice the feelings he had been keeping inside. If only he could tell her how much she means to him. If he could...she wouldn't be taken by another guy. If only she would look at him..." One-sided Masato/Haruka. Based on game storyline.


**Author's Note: **Hello and welcome to my story! At first I was going to write a one-shot for this, but after really typing it up, I decided to divide it into two chapters. UtaPri game version doesn't have any "Bad Ending" and somehow I was curious what it would be like to see one's route from the perspective of another boy, so this is what that is.

This story is based on Ren's route in Uta no Prince-sama game version on PSP, and it is told through Masato's perspective. I'm still a beginner at writing story in English, so I please let me know if you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Look at me...<span>**

**Main Pairing: **Masato/Hakura (One-sided)  
><strong>Story: <strong>Based mainly on the game storyline**  
>Spoilers: <strong>Jinguji Ren's route in UtaPri game version**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Uta no Prince-sama. The series and characters belonged to Broccoli.

* * *

><p><em>It was love at first sight.<em>

He thought to himself, breathing calmly at one fact that came across his mind. The realization was too late, he decided. It was way too late. However, even if he had realized this much earlier, he wondered if the outcome would be any different.

He was the oldest son of his family. Weighted upon his shoulders are responsibilities and duties he had to carry. He couldn't throw them away despite how much he desired to. It was the mean of his existence, which was what he always believed.

Until he met _her_, that is.

His thought went back to their first encounter. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, and she didn't stand out to anyone. She was just another normal girl, but he remembered so clearly that there was something about her that struck him since the first time he laid eyes upon her.

She was singing and playing music on the street, just another street musician in the eyes of other people. It was her voice and melody that stopped him, causing him to turn to her. The strong determination in her eyes and her love for music really showed in her voice. She loved music, loved what she was doing so much that she didn't care if anyone would pay attention to her. It was something he'd never seen or felt before.

It was the first time he realized that he also loved music.

After a long and tormenting argument with his father, he was granted a permission to enroll in Saotome Gakuen, where he could pursue his dream and really get a chance to do something he loved, though he was given only one year.

That was where he met her again. She hadn't changed a bit. Her smile and the determination in her eyes were still there, just as he remembered. He didn't have courage to ask if she was the same musician he met that day, and that was one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made, though he wasn't aware of it at the time.

In class, he was told to choose a partner, to create the most wonderful song for the audition and win to debut together. She was the first person that came into his mind, but she wasn't in his class so he had to wait. At that moment, he was so sure it had to be her. It would be meaningless if it wasn't her. It just had to be.

Later on, he learned that her name was "Nanami Haruka" and she was in S Class. It was no surprise for him given her talents he witnessed, but he was slightly disappointed that they weren't in the same class. If he was better, he would have been able to make it to S Class, so he had only himself to blame.

He found out who his roommate would be not long after that, and he wasn't amused. His roommate was Jinguji Ren, the third son of Jinguji family which was the rival of Hijirikawa group. They were born to be rivals regardless of their personal attitudes toward each other. Still, that guy's personality irritated him. He hated how that guy could do anything he wanted while he was bounded to walk the path his father created for him. Having to share a room with such person, things couldn't have gotten any worse.

Or so he thought.

He saw her again the next day as she was talking to her red-head friend and Jinguji Ren. _Tch, that man again, _he cursed mentally, very unlike him. As he walked pass them, trying not to let any of them notice him, he heard her praising _his_ voice, Jinguji's voice, which only urged him to walk faster until their voices were no more.

The irritation from recent encounters pushed him to make up his mind in a flash. The next time he saw her, he would ask her to be his partner.

However, their next encounter wasn't as he planned. He was walking out of the classroom as he spotted her with Jinguji again. This time, that guy was carrying her unconscious body in his arms. The vision before him made him flinch, the next thing he knew, he was right in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" He heard himself say that, though he was surprised for being able to keep his voice even.

Jinguji Ren raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed to see concern painted across his rival's face. One glance was all he needed to tell that Hijirikawa Masato was worried about the girl in his arms.

"She's just unconscious, so I'm taking her back to her room." The taller man replied, still wearing that unreadable expression. As his feet started moving again, he turned back to face his roommate, looking straight into those confused azure gaze.

"This girl is my partner."


End file.
